


Love's Affectation

by wyntreaurora



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Sweet, no really saccharinely sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntreaurora/pseuds/wyntreaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock does something nice for Nyota's xenolinguistic side</p>
<p>(Or the rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Affectation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, affectation, not affection, you'll see why. Just a little piece that popped into my brain after being reduced to a puddle of goo by one of the calls I took at a past job. And I worked in a tech support call center, so get your minds out of the gutter people! ;)

As a xenolinguistics student she thought she had heard it all. To be the best of the best, not only had she studied as many different languages and their dialects as she could for the races and species that Starfleet dealt with, she had also studied the languages and dialects of Earth's days of old. Growing up watching some of the old "movies" of the 20th and 21st centuries, she had discovered an affinity for the affectations of people from the countries of England and Australia of that point in time.

There was something just couldn't put her finger on, but she supposed that she thought they sounded suave and sophisticated. Sure, occasionally one could hear a very mild variation of either of the affectations if they visited those physical areas on Earth and ran into the right person, but the conversion to Federation Standard had effectively wiped out most of the "accents" that once populated the planet in variations as numerous as the cultures of the time. For someone as invested in languages and the cultures surrounding them as her, it was sort of disheartening.

And because hearing the affectation from late 20th century London, England never failed to make her smile, she had quite a few old Earth movies in her collection that contained large amounts dialogue spoken in either that accent or a very similar one. She preferred to watch the ones with actors who were actually from that region, instead of the American actors who tried to fake it, because otherwise it just wasn't the same. Whenever she had a really bad day or a stressful week, she would turn one of them one for a while and just soak in the beautiful voices.

It had been one of those weeks, and she was sprawled out on the bed watching one of her favorites with a cup of hot earl gray tea sitting on the nightstand when he came in after his shift. She was so engrossed in the beauty of the language itself, made even more beautiful by the accent, that she barely registered the opening and closing of the door in the other room. She wasn't fully aware he had come in until he padded barefoot into their bedroom and sat down on the bed beside her and began working the tension out of her shoulders with his gloriously long fingers.

She thought she had heard it at all, until the moment where the dialogue in the movie stopped and a command to pause the movie was voiced in a perfect 20th century British accent - well perfect to the untrained ear, she had "exceptional aural senstivities" after all, but she'd ignore them this time.

Her jaw dropped as she snapped her head to the side to look at the handsome Vulcan sitting next to her. The perfect accent continued.

"I gather from your present activities that the stress of this week only continued today?"

She was absolutely speechless - a rare occurrence for someone like her who had a vast wealth of languages, phrases, words and exclamations to draw from. Again the perfection resumed.

"Are you not pleased with the quality of my affectation, Nyota?"

Her name. Her name pronounced like THAT. HIM. HIM pronouncing her name like THAT.

She shook her head, first no, then realizing it might be interpreted as she didn't like it, she quickly nodded yes, trying to speak and finding herself still unable to string together a coherent thought, much less get it out of her mouth.

"Nyota, are you ok?" he asked, the accent suddenly gone.

The drastic shift was all she needed to snap out of the reverie it had induced in her.

"I'm fine, Spock. More than fine, you just surprised me. That was beautiful! Please speak like that again," she urged, giving him the smile she knew he couldn't resist.

He obliged.

"I take it you are pleased with the quality then?" She was speechless again, and could only nod. "I am...glad," he said, searching for the emotional equivalent he felt was appropriate, "that you like it. I had hoped it might invoke the same smile in you that these films do."

By now she was beaming, and he noted that his objective had been achieved.

"Oh Spock, how? How did you ever manage to learn it so well?"

"I have been practicing during my time off that did not coincide with yours. I had intended to surprise you with it tomorrow as we celebrated the one year anniversary of our Starfleet wedding, but I could not help myself when I came in tonight and found that you were still exhibiting signs of stress."

Her eyes welled with tears at his words, amazed at how thoughtful he really could be. He was embracing more and more of his human side every day.

"Spock, you are so wonderful to me. I can't believe you did this just for me!"

He had long ago learned to ignore the illogical and often emotional statements she made when referring to their relationship, and it must have been his human side that softened him at the sight of her "happy tears." In the tenderness and seriousness of the moment, he lapsed out of this new accent as he lowered his voice to just above a whisper and brushed the tears off her cheek as he leaned in to her and touched his forehead to hers.

"I wanted to do something for you to show you how much I value you, how much I value us, and how much our time together over the last year has meant to me. It has been infinitely more than I could have ever predicted or desired."

She let her shields drop completely at that moment and was overwhelmed with the amount and strength of care, devotion, protection and love he was projecting through their bond. She thought she might be more in love with him in this moment than she ever had been before. She reciprocated the emotions and softly kissed him. The moment called for nothing more and nothing less.

She smiled as she pulled back from him, giggling as he raised an eyebrow at the thoughts he had picked up on through their bond.

"I'm not sure I fully understand precisely what that means, Nyota," he said with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

She laughed loudly and said, "It's ok, Spock. You will eventually, but we'll work our way up that." Then she winked at him before pulling him into a passionate kiss to begin his latest round of education...


End file.
